


Move On

by rosebox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Bad Flirting, Bar, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Smoking, True Love, True Love's Kiss, kevin's back bc he was amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: Arin meets someone he'll cherish for the rest of his life in the one place he'd never even think about finding "the one", the local bar.





	1. The Bar

Long-dragged silence is never good in a bar, there’s nothing been worth to talk about these past few days. No gossip, nothing of the kind, just pure silence. Of course, the bar is still full. The ladies in the corner, enjoying their drinks, looking for a man to play around with for a night and then neglect forever. Arin isn’t interested in those short-skirted damsels, he’s not into women, he’s not like his friends. He likes to drink, yeah, but he comes to the bar to find a “not-so-damsel-in-distress”. It’s a shame that all the girls love him though, give him kisses on the way out and one of those cliche “Come back again!” waves. They always know he will, and they always know that they can’t get him.

Arin’s a simple man, he thinks “if he’s hot, I’ll follow.”. If he’s got sass, bonus points, but he always knows where they’re the wrong one. He has been with women in the past but we all move on, Arin gave himself some time before he came to the decision that he was gay. His family are proud, friends too, though some of the people in the bar don’t really like that.

Gay men come here rarely, “over a blue moon”, they say. Tonight’s gonna be different, Arin knows he’s gonna find the right one.

“Hey ladies!” Kevin flicked a quarter at the small crowd of women, “Pop that in the jukebox and play something for yourselves.”. The women cheered and thanked the man, rushing to the jukebox next to the counter.

There was no longer a silence, people were getting even more drunk, enjoying their night again and just like every night, the damsels were also showing off. They usually rub up against the men around the time the bar owners get actual music going, so around 10. Some go home with one night stands and silly little girls in their arms, talk about a waste of time. Arin was glad he wasn’t involved.

“Hey, Ar. Why won’t you get yourself a lady?” Barry broke the stillness as he asked his question. He stared in confusion, drying his glass. Arin didn’t know what to say, he thought he knew. “You know I’m not into women.”

“Why? What’s so weird about them that turns you off?” The bartender chuckled, Arin grasped on what he could get from the sentence as he wasn’t listening to him. Arin gave it more thought. Why does he prefer men?

“I don’t know, they’re just not for me Barry.”

“Whatever, this one’s on the house.” A glass full of what looked like red wine was placed on the table next to the long-haired man, waiting to be sipped. “On the house? You sure?”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry. The wine is never ordered, not even by the ladies so we’re trying to make use of it.” Barry explained, “So anyway, it’s on the house. I’ll leave you to it.” and so, he quickly ran out of there.

This night was going well. It certainly was.

Time passed and the bar was still flooded with drunk locals, others in hands, lips dancing together as sweet jazz music flew in and out of their ears. All Arin could do was stare at them all, fantasizing about the day he’d find someone to dance with, someone who would fill that void.

A man walked in.

This man was not like the others, Arin could tell. He had a big head of hair, ringlets and curls surrounding him. He was also well-dressed,he wore a simple pastel-blue button up shirt with black jeans and leather shoes, they were so common but fitted him so well. He was beautiful, Arin thought.

Arin glared at the man from across the bar, admiring his beauty while he stood there with his hand on his side. He sipped his glass and set it down on the table, he should make a move. Arin stood up, still looking at the man and started walking. As he got closer, he noticed more about him. He had lovely eyes, a lovely smile and his voice was music to Arin’s ears.

“Thanks for the welcome, I’m new ‘round here.” The newcomer rested against the bar side, “I come from Texas, moved here some time ago to get closer to family.”

“I’ve always known what this place is like, I used to come down here every month to check on my sisters and grandma. I just had to move up here.” Arin continued to listen in and creeped to his side. God he loved the way those lips moved.

The man felt his presence and turned to look at Arin, shocked at his being. “Goodness, you scared me.” He giggled, “Haha, I’m Dan. You can call me Danny.” Dan, eh?

“Nice to meet you Dan, I’m Arin.” The bar fell silent again, the music also died down. Dan’s heart was thumping in his chest, he already liked this Arin guy. “Heard you’re new ‘round these parts, this is soon but maybe I could show you ‘round. How’s about it?”

“Oh, sounds absolutely amazing Arin. What a darling you are.” Danny took hold of his glass and sipped seductively. Arin was surprised. he took this as a challenge, stepping closer. “I’ll pay for that.” He cooed. Now Danny was in shock as Arin then placed a ten dollars on the counter and a sheet with a string of numbers on it. Danny snatched the piece of ripped paper off the side and shoved it in his pocket, embarrassed. What a sweet man Arin was to him that night, he had a big feeling that he would see Arin again. He’d like to as well.

Dan was going to leave a message for him tonight.


	2. Late Night Stroll Home

Dan walked to the bar door, looking around at the people that were still here. Most of them were asleep or sloppily making out with their partner.

Dan is gonna come back some time.

The air was thick tonight, there were more cars than Dan thought he’d see on the road at this time, mostly taxis so it wasn’t that surprising to him. Of course, the smell of smoke empowered his lungs and then made him cough, it never does him good.

“Hey baby, how’s about a ride home~?” A figure called and giggled from under the streetlamp, at first, he thought it’d be Arin. So he stepped closer, inviting the shadow to take his hand. At first, he was convinced it was him. But then realised, it wasn’t Arin, so he pulled away. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Dan sighed. The man glared as he took a puff of his cigarette, all he could do now was stroll away.

Before Dan did, the man grabbed him again. “Are you sure sweetheart?” He snickered, who was he? This guy was acting like he’s seen Dan before, maybe over a blue moon but who knows. Dan gave it some thought, he had a raspy voice and the strong scent of aftershave covering his body. Dan was actually sure it wasn’t Arin. He could only gather together a picture of the mysterious man who asked for Dan’s hand in a dance a long time ago, which Dan agreed to. “Hey, excuse me, are you Dan?” The stranger broke the silence.

The streetlight flickered as Dan nodded, relaxing. The man knew him, his voice rang a bell but the look of him was something Dan had never seen before. He has never seen such a guy before, he looked too young, way too young. “Yes, I am… I recognize your voice.” Now this is getting Dan somewhere, the boy beamed and looked up at the older man. He seemed glad that he was recognized.

“Ah yes, see, I’m friends with Suzy. I spoke to you over the phone when I was babysitting her son, Andrew. I recognize yours too.” He explained, “I’m Ross, it’s lovely to see you in person.”. So Dan did know him, but he wasn’t the man he danced with, what a fool he was. Dan tensed up as he felt Ross brush his fingertips up his arm and onto his face, he drew circles on it. He could tell Ross was caught in his gaze, his embarrassment was plastered all over his face. “You sure are beautiful…”

“What a way to greet me in person, Ross.” Dan giggled, it was true.

“I can’t help it! You’re just so handsome. Aaah…” Now Ross’ other hand was making his way up to his face, cupping his cheeks. He then pinched, pulling the skin of his cheeks from his face and giggling at the image. “Heeeyyyy~!” Dan also snickered. He grabbed his wrists, “You sure are a joker, huh?”

“You bet your ass I am, sorry for all that flirting by the way. I thought you would recognize me and take it as a joke.” Ross removed his hands from Dan’s face.

They started to stroll down the street, talking about their lives and their friends. Ross was really interested in what Dan had to say that night, they were really enjoying themselves.

“Listen, after that, I dropped the pan as I saw the baby literally pull the handle of the door down and open it.”

“Oh my fucking god, really?” Dan laughed.

“Yeah, I was lucky enough to stop the baby from stepping on the mouse traps earlier that day as well.”

Their voices flooded the whole street as they continued to make their way home, the boys couldn’t help but start random conversations and talk about really weird stuff. They were lucky it was so late at night, they wouldn’t like anyone to hear what they were talking about.

Was the night over? Well, that was the question that filled Dan’s mind. He honestly didn’t want this to end, he wishes he had more of it. He wants to see Arin again, learn more about him. He’d have to wait, and he’s still keen on sending that message when he gets home. Though, Dan couldn’t admit the fact that he loved him. He thought it’d be a mistake to feel this way about such a man. A man that approached him in a bar, isn’t the bar the worst place to find love? Dan believed in some strange things.

Dan found himself lost in thought, thinking about him.

“I have to turn off here.” Ross sighed, unhappy.

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you sometime man. Hey, you got my number right?”

“Maybe.”

Ross walked away and waved to him. A frown visible on his face. He knew he’d be upset when he actually had to leave him, Dan felt guilty.

_________________________

Beep. Beep. Beep. Screams from Dan’s alarm clock flooded the room, he forgot to turn off his alarm off again. He hasn’t got work for a whole week so there’s no point in waking up. He has no friends here since he’s only just moved. He’s lucky to even have a job here, his family says.

Dan slammed his hand onto the clock, disabling the alarm to stopping that horrid sound that ringed through his ears. He thought, how can some even have that as a source to wake them every morning?

He closed his eyes again and layed there.

Then he opened them unexpectedly.

He forgot to leave Arin a message last night.


End file.
